


Козел отпущения

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Male Character, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Неторопливая жизнь Баки в Ваканде. POVОМП.





	Козел отпущения

Обошел дозором пруд, проинспектировал Млечный Путь, неторопливо побродил по полю, посчитал звезды. Теперь бы домой и спать, но еще нужно навестить Безрогого собрата.

Малышня его зовет Белым Волком, чем ему сильно льстит, можете мне поверить. Вот взять хотя бы все, что с ним не так. Список получается неутешительный. Про себя я называю этот феномен «Четыре Бэ».

Безрогий – это во-первых. Что само по себе очень плохо.  
Безрукий – во всех смыслах. Видел я на закате, как он держит вилы. Лучше бы он от них подальше держался. Жалкое зрелище.  
Белокожий – для таких, как он, это плохо, может долго не протянуть.  
Бестолковый – это еще не доказано, но зуб даю, так и есть.

Как ему выживать при таких исходных данных, я не знаю. Но я должен помочь – стадо избрало меня его опекать. Могут же у него найтись какие-то сильные стороны.

Когда я подошел к хижине, Безрогий собрат, как и ожидалось, сидел на улице, грустил и смотрел на звезды. Когда заметил меня, попытался загнать в сарай. Ну-ну. Я бы на его месте не менял приятную компанию на одиночество, которое ему явно тяжело дается.

Жаль, что конструктивный диалог у нас пока не получился.

Принесла же мне его нелегкая.

* * *

Стадо мне так и сообщило. Мол, жизнь приносит испытания, делает нас сильнее, закаляет и все в таком духе. Наковальню Тора вам всем на головы, сами бы попытались опекать кого-то настолько неопекаемого.

Вообще, я погорячился. Сильные стороны у Безрогого собрата, конечно, есть. Вот, например, сам по себе он очень сильный. Я, грешным делом, думал, что он так и собирается хандрить, подолгу созерцать поля и иногда общаться с местными. К сожалению, неразрушительный образ жизни ему ужасно быстро наскучил, и он решил заняться хозяйством.

Успешно доломал крышу собственной хижины (возможно, так и планировалось, а теперь он просто сделает крышу заново, до сезона дождей еще есть время), распугал гусей одним своим видом (кто его к ним вообще пустил?), во время прополки выдернул все растения с предоставленных ему грядок (плохо заниматься тем, в чем решительно не разбираешься).

Солнце в зените, стадо в панике.

Во-первых, Безрогий собрат кидает задумчивые взгляды в сторону косы – явно размышляет, насколько трудно косить одной рукой. И можно ли неудобство компенсировать грубой силой.

Во-вторых, мы серьезно опасаемся, что он попытается нас пасти или, что намного страшнее, доить. 

Мне нужно с ним серьезно поговорить. Такими темпами его попросту выгонят из человеческого стада, потому что он очевидно бракованный.

Зато добрый. Еще одна его сильная сторона.

* * *

Гонял коз из человеческого стада прочь от озера, пока Безрогий собрат пытался в нем купаться.

Стадо избрало меня, я несу ответственность, а значит, буду блюсти нравственность. Пусть соблюдают нормальные человеческие ритуалы ухаживания, а не подглядывают из кустов.

С одной стороны, теперь брезжит надежда – а вдруг я попросту ничего не смыслю в безрогой привлекательности, и у него есть шансы кого-то себе найти? Тогда мы все спасены. Слава Локи.

С другой стороны, возможно, я ошибаюсь, и человеческое стадо попросту переживает, что он утонет в процессе купания. Ну так я же за ним присматриваю.

* * *

Блэт.

До захода солнца Безрогий собрат долго блеял о чем-то со своими. 

Сегодня на рассвете собрал какие-то пожитки и ушел на запад, в сторону джунглей. Пообещал мне скоро вернуться и исчез с концами. Как у него там с ориентированием? Судя по достижениям во всех остальных сферах жизни, ему бы от хижины дальше Большого Камня не отходить. Зачем пошел к деревьям?

Его обучили хоть чему-то? Он знает, что носороги тупы и от них нужно убегать зигзагами, чтоб сбить с толку? Бегает-то он быстро.

Джунгли – штука серьезная. Опасаюсь за его жизнь и душевное здоровье. Хоть местные и прозвали его Белым Волком, нормальных зубов у него отродясь не водилось.

Если не явится до захода солнца, придется спасать. Не уверен, что это предприятие увенчается успехом, но я сильный, и рога у меня имеются. Стадо выбрало меня, значит, мне и нести ответственность.

* * *

Безрогий собрат вернулся до заката. Злющий, как сто баранов. Весь в грязи, ветках и паутине. Сообщил мне, что в гробу видал деревенскую жизнь со всеми ее прелестями.

Ушел в хижину, вернулся через некоторое время и добавил, что вообще-то на местности ориентируется прекрасно.

Ну-ну. Видали мы таких ориентировщиков.

Крышу-то он так и не дочинил, а дожди начнутся уже ночью. Почему-то я злорадствую, хотя всем известно, что мы – крайне доброжелательное стадо, в отличие от людей. И вообще все добрые.

* * *

Мне кажется, нужно срочно вызывать Принцессу, потому что Безрогий собрат потихоньку сходит с ума.

Улыбается, что-то напевает (недурно, недурно) и явно собирается провести сегодняшний день максимально продуктивно. А все мы знаем, что чем больше у него энтузиазма – тем больше нас ждет разрушений. Готовимся. Разработали план.

* * *

Разбегались от него по полю во все стороны.

Бегает он, конечно, быстро. Но поле большое, нас много, а он бестолковый, я настаиваю. Так что мы все-таки смогли его умотать.

Пока он переводил дух, я пытался потолковать с ним о походе в джунгли. Меня серьезно беспокоит, за чем именно он туда ходил. Безрогий собрат все еще слушает меня через слово, а зря.

Но я терпеливый и ответственный, а стадо выбрало меня, чтобы я о нем позаботился.  
И ему нужна пара, это я вижу.

* * *

Новый день принес необычайное и просто замечательное открытие. По всей видимости, вчерашнее поведение Безрогого собрата было вызвано близостью брачного периода, а не безумия.

У него есть Друг (козел еще тот, выглядит внушительно), так что накануне Безрогий собрат вовсе не белены объелся, а просто ждал встречи.

Безрогий собрат познакомил нас в первую очередь, и я сразу попытался растолковать, что все под контролем и он в надежных копытах. Его Друг – Стив – выглядел удовлетворенным. Он вообще какой-то блаженный, судя по всему. По крайней мере – когда они рядом.

Брачные игры у безрогих бестолковые, как и они сами. Очень много времени – впустую. Сначала они просто ходили вместе и о чем-то переговаривались. Я так понял, на этом этапе им нельзя друг друга трогать ни в коем случае.

Когда солнце поднялось над горами, Стив положил руку Безрогому собрату на плечо, и после этого они долго краснели, бледнели и молчали. Странный ритуал. Но что-то в нем есть.

Потом они обнимались. Не знаю, как заведено у белокожих, у местных так долго никто не обнимается.

Я успел заскучать, солнце начало неторопливо опускаться к крышам, а они все сидели вот так у хижины. Удивительно неторопливая пара. Дальше Стив начал кусать губу Безрогого собрата, а потом сообщил, что за ними наблюдают.

Я наблюдаю, да. Но делаю это из благих побуждений, чтобы понять, насколько все плохо. Но и намеки я тоже понимаю прекрасно, так что ретировался пока к себе. Нужно отдохнуть. Вверю Безрогого собрата Стиву. На некоторое время.

* * *

Стив ушел уже на следующий день, а мой подопечный теперь в меланхолии.

Плохая у них пара. Ненадежная и не особо осмысленная. Зачем вообще создавать пару, чтобы так редко видеться? 

Безрогий собрат снова колол дрова, но как-то без энтузиазма. Жаловался, что ему это все не подходит и только с его везением обязательно окажешься посреди деревни в самой развитой стране мира. Блеял, что скучает по какому-то душу и другим человеческим штукам. Знаем мы, по кому он скучает.

Я тоже считаю, что сельская жизнь – это не его. Сколько уже у нас загубленных растений, неисправных инструментов и животных с поломанной психикой? И десяти лун не прошло.

И еще я знаю, о чем он думает. Не просто так в лес ходил.

* * *

– Знаешь, на меня такие штуки вообще не действуют, – проблеял мне Безрогий собрат, когда зашло солнце. У него в руках была чашка с отваром из грибов, которые он притащил из джунглей. Человеческое стадо ему про них рассказало. И теперь он передо мной оправдываться пытался.

Я избран оберегать его, но не совсем понимаю, насколько же он дурак. И насколько у безрогих отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Пробовал выбить чашку из его руки, но ничего не вышло. Безрогий собрат ловкий (еще одна его сильная сторона). Будь он неладен.

– Видишь, ничего не происходит, – проблеял он, когда на небе показалась Северная звезда. Конечно, не происходит. Вот дождемся появления Южной, тогда повеселимся. Этой ночью снова не получится поспать. Трудно быть Избранным. Но я не могу подвести стадо. Мы несем ответственность за наших бестолковых гостей.

* * *

Стив вернулся на рассвете. Сказал, что очень соскучился. Зачем тогда уходил вообще? Тоже недалекий какой-то. Так они вдвоем долго не протянут, это точно.

Безрогий собрат выглядел хуже, чем обычно. Бледный (я даже и не знал, что люди могут быть еще белее), опухший, совершенно несчастный. Даже мне его жалко стало.

Стив так вообще испугался, хотя Безрогий собрат ему и пообещал, что быстро придет в норму. Не знаю, не знаю. Лунные грибы сразу не отпускают.

Я все-таки был не совсем прав на их счет, признаю. Пара они не безнадежная. Трогательная. Стив вот очень трогательно держал волосы Безрогого собрата, пока того выворачивало.

Потом трогательно подарил ему букет цветов, которые тут же и собрал. Я точно видел в букете Желтые Ядовитые, но блеять ничего не стал. Пятна с рук сойдут, а им будет наука не хватать что попало.

– Знаешь, Стив, мне показалось, что я всю ночь разговаривал с козлом, – сказал потом Безрогий собрат с усмешкой. 

Ага, показалось ему. Это был самый продуктивный наш разговор за все время его пребывания здесь.

А еще я сделал одно интересное наблюдение, дорогое стадо, которым хочу со всеми поделиться.

У безрогих странные брачные игры, но они их очень преображают. Люди такие радостные в присутствии друг друга, разве что не светятся. Даже когда им очень плохо. И они не знают, как ужасно смотрятся друг без друга. Стив вот тоже так распушается только при Безрогом собрате, я точно видел.

Они почти сразу ушли в хижину. Судя по звукам, чинили кровать. Так я скажу мелюзге.

* * *

А судя по внешнему виду на восходе, кровать они доломали. Стив полон энтузиазма, и вдвоем они собираются чинить крышу сеновала. Для чего же еще нужны сеновалы?

Ему скоро снова придется уйти, но он обещал вернуться и, скорее всего, с друзьями. На этих словах мы с Безрогим собратом переглянулись, он мне взглядом дал понять, что все будет в порядке. Я ему не очень верю в этом плане, тем более смотрел он на меня как-то неуверенно. Но меня избрали за ним приглядывать, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах. А пока вверю их друг другу и дам побыть наедине.


End file.
